The Joy of Darkness
by Animalover205
Summary: The Second Wizarding World War, has now drawn into a kind of cold war. Most battles have drawn into simple back-alley brawls. Hero's have arisen on both sides, and Hermione has now risen to power in the Order of the Black Skull. Unknown to all, another party has arisen, a group of monsters determined to end the war, for good.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on for a while, my computer crashed and I lost everything. Now I have a new computer and am starting to write once again. So, without further ado, I give you the Joy of Darkness.

I hope you Enjoy.

Summery: The Second Wizarding World War, has now drawn into a kind of cold war. Most battles have drawn into simple back-alley brawls. Hero's have arisen on both sides, and Hermione has now risen to power in the Order of the Black Skull. Unknown to all, another party has arisen, a group of monsters determined to end the war, for good.

Rated: M for violence, and sexual content. And lots, and LOTS of gore too. You know, the good stuff :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros. I do, however, own my story, I do not, however, make any money from it.

The Joy of Darkness

by

Animalover205

Chapter one.

Back Alley, London.

The night are was blowing down the alley, the silence was broken only by the running footsteps of two figures, both in torn and ragged robes, both panting and looking behind them. These two were Auror's, the last of a raiding party that had been ambushed when they tried to raid a Death Eater safe house.

The safe house had been, in fact, a trap laid by the Order of the Black Skull, there had been six of them when they'd attacked the house, intending to capture or kill the Death Eaters there, by the time they realized the danger they were in the trap had been sprung.

They heard the spells rush in, a blur of green and red lights hitting their four companions, including their captain, Tonks. These two Auror's were the one's nearest the door, and had managed to escape the firefight as their standing orders had been. They had been cut from shrapnel and their robes and bodies burned from the spell's that had been thrown at them.

As they rushed down the alleyway, a deeper shadow seemed to step away from the shadow's in the alley, and a figure suddenly seemed to be standing there. The figure wasn't tall, maybe only Eighteen or Nineteen. Looking like it was still either in Hogwarts or had only _just_ graduated. The figure, however, was thin and was dressed in the heavy black trench coat and heavy black hood. The figure didn't speak a word but simply raised a wand and blasted the Auror on the right.

The remaining Auror, a young man named David, gasped as he watched the last of his companions fall, dead, his head missing. David raised his wand and yelled out " Expelliarmis!" to his surprise, however, the figure rased a hand and, with a flash of light, seemed to deflect the spell into a trash can.

The figure turned it's wand on him and a red light smashed into the still stunned Auror, knocking him off of his feet. Two more figures seemed to appear then, and walked over to him. " Take this one to the Interrogation rooms." the lead figure said, pocketing its wand. " And the other?" the one on the right asked. " Take her to my chambers."

Hermione smiled as she walked into her chambers, she took off her coat and draped it over the back of her chair. She streatched her body as she walked into the room, she still wore her collar, though the strangling enchantment had been left broken. Even though she was technically a free woman, she still considered herself as belonging to Bellatrix LeStrange.

' _As the scar's on our chest proclaims us to be._' Granger's voice echoed in her mind. Hermione smiled at that, then looked over in time to see her ' Guest ' wake up from the spell that had taken her down.

The woman was tall, taller then Hermione, and a few years older too, she had bright bubblegum pink hair and fair skin that looked like it had a few more scar's then the last time Hermione had seen her. Hermione smiled as she watched the woman's eyes ( Green this time, Hermione noted ) opened wide in surprise when she realized that she was naked.

Hermione smiled as she noted that all the woman's hair was pink.

"Hello Tonks." Hermione said, making the woman jump slightly. Looking at her, Tonks gasped. Hermione had changed, and how!.

Hermione had cut her hair shot, now it was in a butch style, short on the top and sides, almost a military haircut Tonks noticed. She was wearing clothes that allowed her blood to flow, and allowed her to move, but was tight enough that Tonks highly doubted that she was wearing anything under them. What really surprised Tonks the most was that she now bore a Dark Mark on her left arm and...a new kind of symbol on her right.

" Her-Hermione." Tonks said in a choked voice " You've gone to the Dark." she was sad about this, the Hermione that she had known would never have gone over. Hermione shrugged and said " And?" she sat down on a chair and said " What would _you_ do if those you'd fought for tried to kill the one that you love?"

Tonks's head snapped up, eyes wide, and sputtered " You love the dark lord!" Hermione made a choking sound "Eww, no!" she gave a shudder, she'd known that the Dark Lord had quite a sexual appetite, but she also knew that those women he used for that porpoise rarely survived his attentions.

" No, not him." she gave a slight whisper, then looked at Tonks and said with an easy grin " Mistress Bellatrix, those Auror's who you had been with during the attack on LeStrange Manor, they had been there to kill my Mistress." Tonks shook her head and said " No..no we weren't. Capture Bellatrix, rescue you, those were our orders. Nothing else." she looked at Hermione and said in a quiet voice. " Hermione, what are you going to do to me?"

Hermione smiled softly at her and said " Simple, you are going to be my pet, the way that I'm Mistress Bella's." she stood and twisted, popping her back and said as she walked to the table and said " I've already spoken with her, and she's agreed that I could." she looked back at Tonks as she stood up, clearly ready to fight, and sighed before saying " I wouldn't try, if I were you. I have wards on the floor around that bed. It won't kill you, but you won't feel too good if you try anything."

Tonks paused, she'd seen what Hermione's wards were capable of, having seen one of her fellow Auror's killed pretty badly by one. Hermione smiled and said " Don't worry, as long as you don't try anything, nothing will happen too you." she looked back at the table and began to look over the papers that she had resting there, plans for future attacks on the Aurors and the Order of the Pheonix.

Tonks sighed and said " Why am I here, Hermione?" she looked at the floor and said " After all, I figured that I would end up in the hands of your torturers." Hermione sighed and looked at the floor and then back up at her and said " I might be mad and dark, Tonks, but I'm not _entirely_ devoid of feelings for my friends. I wouldn't hand you to McNair, nor to the Dark Lord. Not when I can do anything to stop it." she then turned back to the papers.

Hermione then smirked and said " Besides, there are better ways of getting information out of someone then simply causing them pain." Tonks looked at her and said after a moment of thought " It was you...you told them about Grimmould Place, you told them about the other safe houses, didn't you?"

Hermione sighed and said " What's your point?" she then looked at her friend and walked over to a chair to sit down " What is your point, exactly? I did what was required of me as a good pet when they attacked Grimmould Place." Tonks stared at her and sat down awkwardly on the side of the day bed that she had been resting. " What do you mean?" she asked " What, exactly, do you mean when you say that your a ' Pet ' ?"

Hermione smiled and said " Simple." and she proceeded to tell the Auror everything that had happened to her during the time that she had been with Bellatrix. Tonks took it all in without a word spoken, simply nodding when she found a point that she could understand. When Hermione was done, Tonks simply stared at her and said " And..your okay with this? With being used as a pet? A sex toy by Bellatrix?"

Hermione moaned slightly and said in soft voice as her eyes went out of focus " Yes, yes I am, I love it." she looked at the floor for a moment and said " And her." as she said this, the door of the room opened and Bellatrix LeStrange walked in, a smile curling her lips and said " So, you _Did_ take a captive for yourself."

pausing the older woman who, according to Hermione, owned Tonks's friend seemed to look at the Auror and smiled at her before saying " Well, it's a good thing then, that you've managed to do quite a bit of work on our side, that's why the Dark Lord is allowing you to keep her to yourself." Hermione smiled and nodded " Yes, Mistress."

Tonks looked on with awe as, quick as a striking snake, Bellatrix lashed out with a hand and struck her across the face. Tonks was about to try and attack the woman, the wards be damned, when she heard Hermione give out an almost sexual moan.

This caused the Auror to pause and look at this woman she had known for years with surprise on her face. It was, however, Bellatrix who explained it to her " Hermione is a Masochist, she equates pain with pleasure." she smiled and said " Hermione, dear, take off your shirt and show your pet what you allow me to do to you."

Without even a pause, Hermione pulled off her shirt ( proving to Tonks she wasn't wearing a bra (( and causing her to wonder how the _Hell_ she'd been hiding _Those_ breasts )))

and showed off the scars on her chest and abdomen, then turned and showed her scars on her back to Tonks as simply looked on with awe and a slight sickened expression on her face. " Hermione, Merlin's-_Fucking_-Beard! What the hell have you done to your body?!"

Hermione smiled and looked at her with a slight gleam in her eyes and said " Mistress Bella has told you, I'm a Masichiost. When I barggened with her for Harry and Ron's lives, I knew that I would be tortured, and knew that I would be hurt." she sighed with a look of remembered pleasure, then looked at her and said " Don't worry, Tonks. I won't hurt you, unless your a Masichiost as well."

Tonks shivered slightly and said " No. Thanks." she looked at Hermione and said " What makes you think that I won't escape?" Hermione smiled and said " Simple, after a few minutes, I'll be putting you under, then, when you wake up, you'll be wearing a collar much like mine, except that your's will strangle you if you try to go beyond this room."

Before Tonks could make sense of this, she was hit by a stunning spell, not from Hermione, but from Bellatrix. Hermione looked at her Mistress, but any protest she might have had, died a silent death when Bellatrix took Hermione's lips in her own with a deep, gentle kiss that ended with a harsh bite on Hermione's lips, drawing blood much to the latters delight. " Well done, my love." Bellatrix whispered to her " I'm so proud of you."

A/N: Hey all, I know it's a short chapter, as far as they go, but I hope you receive this one well. And I'll get more out when I can. Till then, please remember, the review button is your friend ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay for posting this chapter folks, a few things have happened since I posted last, mostly real life has been keeping me busy, but also I've had to post on a few other stories as well. And last but not least, my last computer got an unexpected coffee bath thanks to my cat.

However, I am back and don't think that I'll leave it quite as long this time.

I also would like to thank my Beta DevlinGrace for the work he's done on this chapter, thank you man.

Now, on with the show.

Chapter 2

Ginny slammed her fist down on the table of the Order of the Phoenix's newest headquarters, located, oddly enough, in Number four Privet Drive. The reason for her anger was clear, Tonks. The young Auror was long past due for her return from the raid that she led almost two weeks ago.

"We have to face the fact that Tonks has either been killed or captured by the enemy," Ginny said. Her red hair was cut in military style and she was sporting a few new scars including a short one across her left cheek that she'd gotten in a duel with the Carrow's.

She got a scar. The Carrow's got a grave.

A soft, almost dreamy voice spoke from Ginny's left: "I don't think she was killed, her body wasn't among the dead and none of the dental records from those in the safe-house matched Tonks at all."

Ginny looked over at Luna Lovegood standing beside her; Luna had changed almost as much as Ginny had. Luna's hair, once down to her shoulders was cut to just below her ears and pulled back in a short pony tail. Her silver eyes still had a dreamy look to them, but all of the Order knew that she wasn't actually daft.

In fact, Luna was now their Tactical Forecaster; she had shown that she was able to plan almost fifty steps ahead of almost everyone there. Not only planning out their attacks and but anticipating all contingencies that were possible, probable, unlikely, and so-far-away-from-happening-that-it-hardly-matters that the Order members, while initially surprised were now respectful of her.

"Well, if she's alive, then she's going to wish that she wasn't," Lupin said with a sigh; he looked pensive and worried for the woman that he loved.

"I'm sorry Remus; I know that you love Tonks, but we have to accept that we've lost her," Ginny said as she looked to the Werewolf. Lupin nodded, they had all lost people in this war.

"Agreed, until we can locate her," Luna said with a nod and a sigh before continuing; "we must assume that she's lost for the time being," she looked at her map; "Now then, I think that we should start looking for more Death Eaters here.."

-/-

Tonks woke up in her new 'Mistress's' room; she sighed as she once again felt the collar around her neck. The collar had, indeed, been enchanted to strangle her if she tried to leave the room that she was in without Hermione with her. Not that it mattered much, Tonks hated the rest of the headquarters of the Order of the Blackened Skull, the group who had been founded by Hermione, and seemed to be made up of the most dangerous members of the Death Eaters.

Tonks sighed and looked around the room; it was pretty large with a fair sized table, several bookshelves, maps and papers that had been enchanted so that only Hermione or Bellatrix could read them, and surprisingly, an Xbox 360. This was something that Tonks often found herself enjoying… she passed the hours playing war or zombie games, her favorite being 'Call of Duty Black Ops', which combined both.

But it wasn't all playing for her; she also had to be ' trained'. Hermione's training was often the same as what she went through during her Auror training. But some of it was definitely not the same at all. The Stealth training was nearly three times as hard as what she was trained in before; often involving climbing ropes, hiding in crevasses that were entirely too small or hanging from her fingertips from a ledge for long periods at a time while not making a sound. She felt as though she were training to become a Shinobi*.

Tonks began to stretch and get ready for what she thought would be another day of training when the door opened and Hermione walked in. she was dressed in her usual tight black clothing and long black Goth looking coat.

"Good Morning pet, did you just wake up?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress," she replied simply; over the past several weeks Tonks had gotten used to Hermione talking to her like this but what surprised her the most, however, was that it no longer seemed that odd to address Hermione in this way, nor did it seem odd for Hermione to call her a pet.

"That's okay, today is an off day for us…" Hermione said with a smile; "I was thinking we could do something that you might enjoy."

Tonks frowned slightly at this; in the last several weeks that she's been held captive by this dark Hermione, she had never asked what Tonks might enjoy doing. "Mistress, if I may ask, why would you want to do something I might enjoy? Did Miss Bellatrix ask you?" she had learned early on not to refer to Bellatrix as either simply Bellatrix or Mistress Bellatrix, as both of them got her a sharp smack across the face and a stern warning not to do so again.

Hermione shook her head; "No, but she and I both knew that I didn't want and/or need her to do that." Her smile turned a little wistful as she hadn't seen her Mistress in almost a week; "We both knew that I wanted to be dominated, to be forced to do things, to be hurt. We both knew that I wanted it, needed it. That I still do actually," she shook her head; "You, however, aren't the same. You're not the kind who wants or needs to be dominated like I do."

Tonks frowned at this, trying to imagine her friend wanting to be treated like that. The Hermione that she knew would never have allowed another person to treat her in such a way. As if sensing what her friend was thinking Hermione smiled gently.

"Don't think that I was always like this Tonks, it's mostly been since the battle at the ministry. I think maybe something during that battle brought this need to the forefront."

Tonks nodded slightly, and then said in a quiet voice; "Honestly, Hermione, I would just like to spend some time alone with you, just to get to know my Mistress a little better."

Hermione thought for a second, then smiled; "Very well," she grinned; "If I remember correctly, you like to draw, right?" Tonks blushed at the fact that her Mistress remembered something that she loved, even though she had only mentioned it once in a conversation a few months after they met.

When dinner time came around, Tonks served her Mistress the dinner that she had cooked; a lamb roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans. As Tonks was serving Hermione the chamber door opened and Bellatrix walked in, smiling as she did. Hermione smiled and dashed to her beloved Mistress, hugging her tightly before stepping back so Bellatrix could slap her as it seemed that was now their tradition.

"How was your mission Mistress?" Hermione asked her face lighting up as she looked at the older witch.

"It went well, my pet," Bellatrix replied with a smile then looked to Tonks; "I'm hungry, is there still some dinner?"

"Yes, I made enough for three," Tonks replied with a nod then proceeded to dish up food for the one who had, to her mind, destroyed her friend.

When the food was done, Tonks was told that she could retire to her room. It wasn't exactly a room, but rather a large closet with a single bed and a small wardrobe. Once inside she didn't close the door all the way, but rather left a small gap in it so that she could see out of it. What she saw made her smile and blush at the same time.

Bellatrix was kissing Hermione, roughly, with teeth and tongue, before saying; "I've missed you greatly, Hermione."

"And I you, my Mistress," she replied with a smile.

What Tonks saw next surprised her greatly.

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me folks, I hope you like this chapter even if it is short.

* Shinobi is the proper word for a Ninja for those who don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I wanted to let you know that I am NOT abandoning this story, in fact I now have a new beta that I would like to send a shout out to DevlinGrace, thanks for helping with this man.

On a separate note, I need to let you all know that there will be a general TRIGGER WARNING!

Chapter 3.

\- Lemon Start-

Tonks was stunned as she watched Bellatrix slowly, lovingly, undressing Hermione. When Tonk's Mistress was naked Tonks saw that Hermione's body was well toned from the years of training and fighting, her breasts were still B cups, and her scars were in enticing patterns, then Bellatrix took her arms and pulled her over to the bed before conjuring handcuffs to the bed post then attached the cuffs to her wrists.

Tonks moaned slightly as she watched, her body reacting to the show. While she wasn't a masochist like Hermione, she had always wanted Remus to take control of her the way that Bellatrix was taking control of Hermione. Remus, however, would never, ever, do that to her.

Bellatrix walked behind Hermione and picked up something that almost completely snapped Tonks out of her own excitement, the silver whip that Hermione had used to such deadly effect.

What Tonks didn't know, however, was that this whip was new, that Hermione had created it after the Order of the Blackened Skull was formed for occasions just like this, while she had kept the original for herself.

"Have you been a good girl, Hermione?" Bellatrix asked as she gently, almost teasingly, ran the whip's handle down her back, causing Hermione to moan in anticipation.

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione moaned; "a very good girl."

"Lier…" Bellatrix hissed; "I know you haven't taken that sexy Metamorph to your bed while I was away, even though that was her purpose."

What happened next surprised both Tonks and Bellatrix greatly as Hermione sighed and said in a voice that was her's, yet... not. "Tonks is our friend, Mistress. While we don't mind being forced and used, even revel in it, we know that Tonks would not."

Hermione's head turned as much as it could to look Bellatrix in the eyes, and both the Mistress and the Pet gasped as they saw that Hermione's normally dark brown eyes had become an almost golden tone.

"We would never force Tonks into that, we want her to come to us on her terms," the Other Hermione continued; "Until then, we will simply protect her as best we can."

Bellatrix looked at her with an odd look; "You are Granger, correct?"

"Yes, Mistress," Hermione replied with a nod; "Hermione and I broke free when the Order captured us(1) and we have remained allies to you and the Dark Lord ever since."

Bellatrix nodded; "Very well then, I was going to heal all the scars, but since I know why you've been a bad girl, and I admire why, I will allow you to keep one," she finished then lashed out with the whip.

Hermione's head snapped back in what, to Tonks, looked like pain, but the sound that came from her throat was most definitely one of pleasure. "I haven't made those sounds in years," Tonks thought, as the whip landed, over and over again, until the tenth was reached.

Bellatrix used her wand to completely heal nine of the wounds so that no scars would show, but as per her promise, she made sure that one scar remained. "Now then, would you like me to lick you, use the Cruciatious curse on you and make you lick me, or simply let you down?" she asked.

"The second please, Mistress," Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix chuckled darkly; "As you wish, Crucio!"

Hermione's whole body arched back as a scream of pure pleasure tore from her lips, Tonks watching in awe as a steady stream of clear fluids seemed to be gushing from between the legs of the chained witch. "And I know for a fact I've never gotten that!' Tonks thought to herself.

Bellatrix vanished the chains with a wave of her wand only to be tackled by Hermione who promptly buried her face in the older witch's crotch and began to lick and suck on her. Tonks watched until they were finished, then walked further back in her room, slipped a hand down her panties and brought herself to silent, but much needed, orgasm.

-End Lemon-

=/=

The next morning Tonks got up early, blurry eyed, and cooked a large breakfast for the two sleeping witches; Bacon, eggs, hash browns, coffee, and toast with butter on it. Hermione was the first to wake to the wondrous scents filling the air, and smiled as she saw her pet making breakfast. She nudged Bellatrix, only to receive a sharp smack to her breast for her troubles causing her to gasp as the older witch woke up.

"Good morning, Mistress, Miss Bellatrix, breakfast is ready," Tonks informed them with a bow.

This morning her hair was black and long, tied back in a ponytail. Both Hermione and Bellatrix were surprised by this, as Tonks had most adamantly remained pink no matter what they did. As they got out of bed, Hermione also noticed that Tonks had changed both her appearance and her clothing. She now wore a plain, Japanese style house kimono that oddly matched her long black hair well, though her face was still the one that Hermione had always known.

The clothing didn't surprise her too much, since they had given Tonks back her wand. After all, her collar was enchanted so that only Hermione and Bellatrix could affect it. Her appearance, however, was what shocked Hermione the most; she was no longer toned and muscular, but rather soft and delicate.

"Tonks," Hermione started with a raised eyebrow; "Why do you look more like a housewife then a captive Auror?"

Tonks bowed again, and said; "I'm sorry Mistress, I have a confession," she kept her eyes down; "I… I spied on you last night, Mistress. I wanted to see how Miss Bellatrix treated you, and I heard what you told her, about not forcing me," she took a deep breath; "The truth is, I've always been slightly attracted to you, but because Werewolves are monogamous, I never acted on it."

Hermione and Bellatrix exchanged a look before Hermione looked back to her; "You were attracted to me? You're bi Tonks?"

Tonks nodded; "Yes, Mistress. All Metamorphs are…" she shrugged; "we have such a high sex drive, we're always looking for release. We are either born bi-sexual, like me, or become bi-sexual due to need."

"What did you mean 'Werewolves are monogamous'? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's married to Remus Lupin, a Werewolf," Hermione supplied.

"So he wouldn't like it if she went somewhere else for her need?" Bellatrix asked with a frown as both collared women shook their heads; "So, you've been repressing your nature for him?"

Tonks nodded; "Yes, Miss Bellatrix," she confirmed in a quiet voice; "Are you mad at me?" she added hesitantly.

"Yes… in a way," Hermione replied with a nod; "And you will be punished suitably for disobeying orders," she paused; "I think a week without your Xbox should make you more attentive to your orders."

Tonks blanched at this, she would rather have been whipped! And from the smirk on Hermione's lips, she knew it.

"However," Hermione continued pensively; "Since, I understand why you did it, I will limit the punishment to only four days."

Bellatrix smirked; Hermione was doing to Tonks that she herself had done to Hermione the night before.

"That still doesn't explain why you changed your appearance," Bellatrix pointed out, Tonks only nodding her response as she went to serve the two their breakfast.

"I… I've always been rather submissive," Tonks explained as she dished up the food; "That's one of the reasons I fell for Remus, I knew that he was an Alpha Wolf," she sighed as she placed the pan into the sink; " But Remus…" she sighed sadly; "he's never, ever, dominated me," her voice grew quiet as her confession continued, afraid to admit aloud to these two witches her deepest desire; "He never let his Wolf out… never let it dominate me the way I need… the way I crave… desire."

She looked at the other two women, who were looking at her with sadness in their eyes. Both knew what she was feeling. Bellatrix had needed to hurt people, craved it even. Hermione had needed to be hurt, craved it. They had found a way to satisfy their needs with one another, but this woman, their captive, had no one to do so.

"But.. I've found it," Tonks admitted quietly; "At least… in part… here." she walked over and sank to her knees in front of Hermione then sat back on her heels but her eyes still lowered; "You, Mistress, have at times shown me the dominance I need. You have taken the control I don't need from me and have left me with no choice but to follow your orders," she worked up the nerve then looked up to meet Hermione's eyes; "I know that you don't want to force me, but there is a saying in the Muggle world that I think applies to this situation, Mistress," she smiled crookedly; "'You can't rape the willing'," her voice dipped; "I am willing Mistress… I always have been… all you need to do is take me," she took a deep breath; "I don't want to be hurt but I do want to be controlled," she smiled slightly; "So I altered my appearance to reflect that."

Hermione regarded her a moment: "Are you sure Tonks?" she asked quietly then added; "Once we do this, it can never be undone."

Tonks nodded, then bowed until her forehead touched the ground; "I am, Mistress," she said, her voice sounding confident despite the butterflies of anticipation in her stomach; "I am yours to command and control."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, who smiled and nodded, then reached down and gently, but firmly, lifted Tonk's face to meet her eyes; "I have several meetings today," she informed her quietly, then commanded a little more forcefully; "I expect to see you on my bed, naked, and ready for me when I return… understood?"

Before she had even finished the last sound of the 'D' at the end of the word, Tonks nodded then threw herself at Hermione and pulling her into a tight hug. For the next several minutes all that could be heard was the sound of Tonks' sobs as relief washed over her… she had finally found what she needed… wanted… craved… more importantly, she had found home.

=/= =/=

A/N: Hey all, I hope you don't mind the short-ish chapter, or that it's mostly dialog, but I wanted to get this part out of the way, as I felt that it was rather important. Please remember to review.

* See the end of the Joy of Captivity and the start of the Joy of Madness.


End file.
